


Praeambulus

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fanon, First Love, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Pre-Canon, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Хамфри и Арнольд в Оксфорде. Хамфри 17-18 лет, это его первый или второй год в Бейли, Арнольд на пару лет старше, это его выпускной год. (По таймлайну примерно 1947-48).***Преа́мбула ( от позднелат. praeambulus — идущий впереди чего или кого-либо, предшествующий, ср. лат. preambulo — предшествую) введение, вводная часть, вступление, предисловие, пролог.





	Praeambulus

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно пвп драббл ( и немножечко character study), хотя чаще я фаноню этим персонажам дружбу/платонические отношения.  
> Можно сказать, колледж!АУ /универ!АУ (по канону Хамфри учился в том же колледже, что и Арнольд, но не известно, одновременно или позже). Зарисовка про то далёкое время, когда эти персонажи были юными и наивными.  
> Текст написан в настоящем времени + предупреждаю о медицинских терминах в НЦе.

Раздев его, Арнольд ложится рядом, почти полностью обнажённый, и обвивает руками его плечи. Ногой, щекоча волосками, раздвигает колени Хамфри в стороны. Кончиками пальцев ведёт вниз по его груди и вздрогнувшему от прикосновения животу. Приподнявшись на локте, Арнольд вжимается, трётся членом, натянувшим хлопковую ткань белых трусов, о его бедро. Одновременно целует в губы, не очень уверенно запуская свой язык ему в рот. Это оказывается так здорово, что оба почти забывают дышать.  
Арнольд отвлекается, чтобы стащить и бросить на пол майку и стянуть трусы, высвобождая из-под их резинки набухший член, багряная головка которого тут же роняет крупную прозрачную каплю предсеменной жидкости. Зачерпнув вазелина из небольшой баночки, купленной им полчаса назад в аптеке, Арнольд с тщательностью смазывает свой недлинный, но толстый член, затем анальное отверстие Хамфри, помассировав скользкими пальцами снаружи и внутри. Потом Арнольд сжимает лодыжки Хамфри, заставляя того согнуть ноги и развести их шире. Подхватывает под колени, поднимая выше, пока Хамфри не подтягивает их к груди.  
Арнольд осторожно устраивается сверху. Помогая себе рукой, он пытается ввести свой член Хамфри в задний проход. Тот инстинктивно сжимается, но Арнольд не обращает на это внимания: он с усилием медленно заталкивает и протискивает член, пока не прижимается потяжелевшей мошонкой к ягодицам. Чуть подаётся назад, чтобы потом снова коротко толкнуться в девственный зад. И опять.  
Болезненные ощущения заставляют Хамфри вцепиться Арнольду в плечи:  
— Подожди… постой, — умоляет он, — жжётся…  
Его пенис тем не менее быстро наливается твёрдостью из-за трения о торс лежащего на нём Арнольда, продолжающего мерно вспахивать его задницу.  
— Тише, — успокаивающе шепчет в ответ Арнольд. — Постарайся расслабиться.  
Хамфри послушно старается. Но у него получается отвлечься лишь только когда Арнольд всё-таки останавливается, берёт его лицо в ладони и нежно целует покрытый испариной лоб, крепко зажмуренные веки и мокрые ресницы, пылающие щёки и — наконец, — чуть припухшие и потемневшие от прикусываний губы.  
Какое-то время Хамфри наслаждается нежным глубоким поцелуем. Потом обжигающе горячий член Арнольда снова начинает двигаться внутри. Он то медленно выходит на полдюйма, то снова втискивается до упора. Ощущения теперь не то чтобы неприятные, но Хамфри с непривычки неудобно, тело затекает, ноги будто покалывает сотнями маленьких иголочек. Он извивается под Арнольдом, устраиваясь удобнее на подсунутой под поясницу подушке, и крепче сжимает коленями его талию. Арнольд, постепенно ускоряясь, продолжает таранить его, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, постанывая с каждым коротким толчком бёдрами, напряжённый, взмокший от пота, пахнущий мылом и мускусом. Юные любовники сжимают друг друга в объятиях всё крепче, то двигаясь в унисон, то сбиваясь с ритма. С каждой фрикцией слышатся звонкие шлепки плоти о плоть, шумные вздохи и негромкие вскрики, тут же заглушаемые поцелуями, мерное поскрипывание пружин неудобно узкой студенческой кровати.  
Боль от пенетрации, не исчезая до конца, постепенно притупляется. Начиная ощущать призрачное удовольствие, Хамфри активнее двигается под Арнольдом, вскидывая бёдра ему навстречу. Теперь Хамфри хочется отдаваться так, чтобы возлюбленный брал его глубже, быстрее, чтобы скорее сделал его своим, полностью овладел им, чтобы они оба до конца познали тайну интимной близости… Почувствовав его желание, Арнольд немного меняет позу, подхватив Хамфри за лодыжки и задирая их выше, устраивая его сильные длинные ноги у себя на плечах, резче и глубже вонзаясь в него. Хамфри ахает, чувствуя, как Арнольд теперь с каждой фрикцией заставляет что-то сладко сжиматься и трепетать там, внутри. Ухватившись за изголовье кровати, Арнольд нависает сверху, внимательно вглядывается любовнику в запрокинутое лицо. Без очков взгляд его пронзительно зелёных глаз кажется мягче, нежнее.  
Снова движение бёдер, и опять, — и они оба дрожат от расходящихся по телу волн блаженства. Арнольд почти полностью вытаскивает свой член, только чтобы одним резким движением ввести его обратно. Хамфри из-под полуопущенных ресниц с благоговением любуется его крепко сбитым телом капитана крикетной команды колледжа, смотрит на сокращающиеся мышцы широких плечей и груди, тронутой редкой порослью. Ему нравится сила, с которой бёдра Арнольда ударяются о его, нравится ощущать вес его разгорячённого тела, его терпкий мужественный запах, смешивающийся с горько-сладким ароматом одеколона и запахом пыльных книг их комнаты. Нравится стальная твёрдость фаллоса, которым Арнольд в плавном размеренном темпе его имеет. Он то скользит внутрь, то наружу, не вынимая головку, снова внутрь и наружу… Хамфри так хорошо, что, кажется, от интенсивности чувств он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Наверное, примерно так должен ощущаться божественный экстаз. Ещё немного, и он начнёт слышать музыку. Он вдруг ясно видит себя и Арнольда со стороны, будто его душа, как в рассказах о спиритических сеансах, на миг покинула тело. В этой картине двоих, тесно переплетающихся в пылу любовной страсти на постели, в том, чем они заняты, нет ничего отвратительного или грязного, — в противоположность всему тому, что он слышал об этом предмете в грубых шутках, которыми иногда обменивались некоторые одноклассники в Винчестер-колледже, или туманных предостережениях преподавателей… Или тому, что он когда-то тайком выискал и вычитал в медицинских книгах отца: что это извращение психики, от которого несчастных гомосексуалистов лечат ударами электрического тока или, в особо запущенных случаях, — скальпелем, иссекая определённый участок коры головного мозга… Сейчас, в объятиях Арнольда, под его обжигающими поцелуями, у Хамфри едва не текут слёзы облегчения от того, что страх, вина и стыд больше не терзают его. Остались только невероятный восторг и пылкая благодарность, и желание заниматься этим с Арнольдом как можно чаще, пока он не уехал.  
Через несколько минут Арнольд замирает на мгновение, с глухим стоном сжимая бёдра друга особенно крепко, натягивая до упора на себя. После серии последних торопливых исступлённых фрикций, досуха опустошив яйца, он падает без сил, на несколько мгновений совершенно оглушённый мощным оргазмом. Прижимая своим весом к постели, медленно двигает бёдрами из стороны в сторону, напоследок дотрахивая не сразу теряющим твёрдость членом. Просовывает ладонь между их тел и обхватывает до боли возбуждённый член Хамфри, тут же подтекающий каплями предэякулята ему в руку. Арнольд двигает кистью всего пару раз. По гладкому, как шёлк, стволу до нежнейшей головки вверх. Обратно вниз к влажным от пота жёстким завиткам, окружающим основание. Ласкает напрягшуюся мошонку. Повторяет. Чуть сжимает кулак, и его ладонь вдруг становится мокрой: Хамфри кончает, как никогда до этого, забрызгивая длинными жемчужными струями живот и грудь, продолжая толкаться в руку Арнольда, накрыв его пальцы своими, пока полностью не иссякает.

Они тут же засыпают, — не размыкая объятий. Обмякший член Арнольда всё ещё почти полностью задвинут между ягодиц Хамфри, в его залитый семенем натруженный анус.  
Когда через три четверти часа они просыпаются, Арнольд рассеянно целует Хамфри в его длинный прямой нос, называет своим дорогим храбрым мальчиком, — хотя сам старше всего-то на полтора года. Потянувшись, поднимается с постели и, пробормотав «Надеюсь, с девчонкой не хуже…», подходит к крохотной раковине в углу комнаты, чтобы умыться и аккуратно ополоснуть прохладной водой до красноты раздражённый член. Закончив, возвращается с мокрым полотенцем к Хамфри и помогает ему стереть с тела подсыхающие следы их занятия сексом.  
Зацелованный и заласканный, счастливый от того, что наконец-то произошло то, чего он так хотел (и в то же время так боялся), Хамфри чувствует себя на седьмом небе. У него не получается сдержаться, чтобы снова не сказать Арнольду запретное между ними с некоторых пор слово на «Л». Хамфри влюблён так пылко и безнадёжно, как только может впервые влюбиться мечтательный восемнадцатилетний юноша в рассудительного старшего товарища, который в свои девятнадцать с половиной лет кажется ему почти что совсем взрослым мужчиной. Хамфри повезло: узнав этот его сокровенный секрет, Арнольд отнёсся к нему вполне снисходительно и не лишил своей дружбы и покровительства.  
— Боже, Хамфри, вот уж глупо. Но не волнуйся, это скоро пройдёт, потому как это неправильно, — ласково журит его Арнольд.  
Хамфри не может и не хочет с ним согласиться: для него в этом чувстве нет ничего неправильного. Он с горячностью возражает:  
— А как же священный отряд Фив, о котором мы читали? А ещё Патрокл и Ахилл, Александр и Гефестион, Нисус и Эвриалус… Давид и Ионафан?.. — библейские мифы ему нравятся наряду с античными как предмет истории литературы. Всё же свои мысли об Иисусе и его «возлюбленном ученике» он не решается высказать вслух, пусть и полностью растерял религиозную веру к пятнадцати годам. Он затрудняется со следующим примером прекрасной любви юношей и мужчин, и Арнольд с ироничной, но одновременно и нежной улыбкой поправляет его непослушные, растрепавшиеся кудри и подсказывает:  
—… мастер Бейли и казначей колледжа?..  
И они хохочут, как сумасшедшие (потому что разве может между главами колледжа, которым, к тому же, наверное, уже почти сорок, возникнуть _агапэ_ и _эрос_?), так что кровать трясётся, пока в стену не начинает стучать успевший вернуться, пока они дремали, сосед Арнольда, сердито советуя им заткнуться. Арнольд только фыркает и в ответ тоже колотит в стену, а Хамфри утыкается лицом в подушку, чувствуя, что вот-вот умрёт от смеха.

Арнольд покинет колледж совсем скоро, уже через месяц, после последнего экзамена, и одна мысль об этом заставляет сердце Хамфри тоскливо сжиматься. Арнольд обещал регулярно писать ему, как только устроится в Лондоне, и всегда, не откладывая надолго, отвечать на его письма, но Хамфри чувствует всё время, когда рядом, что мыслями Арнольд уже где-то очень далеко и от него, и от всего Бейли-колледжа, — где-то в своих блестящих планах на будущее. Но если бы кто-нибудь сказал им, что после того, как Арнольд покинет Оксфорд, в следующий раз они увидятся лишь через семнадцать лет — на встрече выпускников, Хамфри бы не поверил. В конце концов, для него сейчас семнадцать лет если не вечность, то целая жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Хамфри по моему фанону здесь 100% гомо, Арнольд "bi-curious".  
> Думаю, встретятся они по работе в 1964-м, до этого будут пару раз в год обмениваться письмами (к разочарованию Хамфри, впрочем, он примет правила игры: насчёт того, что тогда считалось обязательным, какими бы ни были личные предпочтения, жениться и завести семью. Про тот свой студенческий опыт не будут говорить никогда).  
> ***  
> \+ из старых скетчей по OTP-2:  
> (вперемешку разные не всегда связанные фаноны и таймлайны, всё sfw)  
> https://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com/post/182620514534


End file.
